Tabby's Big adventure
by Nith-Einon
Summary: Updated! Chapter 3 is up! A Sephiroth resurrection story, with a difference. Tabby has gotten revenge, and is plotting to take over the world. But what happens? Please R
1. Tabby!

AN: I have already had weird comments from my friends over this story. I had to re-resurrect Aeris, or one of my friends said she would never talk to me again. Most people would think that this is just another of those Sephiroth resurrection stories, but it is not.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I have never written one of these before in my entire life, so this will probably seem really weird. If I ever owned Final Fantasy 7, I would be one filthy rich girl, but I don't and I am not really rich at all. I also do not own Sephiroth, although I sure wish I did, I think he is the cuuuuuutest bishonen that has ever been created. I do own Tabby the kitten though, but he is not an original character.  
  
Tabby's big adventure  
  
By Kishi  
  
The battle for the planet was won, according to Cloud and his friends. Sephiroth had been defeated, as everyone thought. They were wrong...  
  
*****  
  
A beady green-eyed kitten opened its eyes for the first time. What the kitten saw surprised it.  
  
'Mom! Mom! He's opened his eyes! Tabby has opened his eyes.  
  
//Huh?// The kitten named Tabby thought //Where am I? Tabby? That's a cat's name! I AM NOT A CAT! How DARE anyone call me a cat! I am Sephiroth! What's going on?//  
  
Tifa walked into the room and looked at her son, who was holding the black- and-silver striped tabby kitten high above his head. She had to quickly remove the quaking cat from her son's arms as he began to toss it into the air.  
  
'Now Simon, you shouldn't do that, you could harm him,' she scolded her son while smoothing the young cat's fur and placing him back with his mother, 'you can play with the kittens later but right now - SCHOOL!'  
  
She knelt down beside the kitten's basket as her son left the room for school. Ever since Cloud had married the re-resurrected Aeris just after the birth of their child, Tifa had found comfort in everything, even the small litter of kittens huddled by their mother.  
  
//What?// Sephiroth/Tabby thought //Tifa? What the...! CLOUD! Cloud...//  
  
Tifa stopped suddenly after nearing the door. She had the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around, meeting the unblinking glare of the silver-and-black striped kitten, which had broken away from his mother. The shimmering green eyes of this small kitten were boring into Tifa's, with a familiar stare. Tifa shook her head, dismissing the idea, and continued out of the door.  
  
//Tifa...// Sephiroth/Tabby thought //...all of you, will pay...// 


	2. Little Tabby's revenge

Chapter 2: Little Tabby's revenge  
  
A sign was posted outside Tifa's Kalm Town house. 'Kittens for sale' it read '150 gil each'. Inside, Tifa was trying to negotiate a sale with someone. 'Come on Vincent. They are only 150 gil. Besides, you look like you need a new friend' 'Tifa.' Vincent spoke, '.it's a cat.' Tifa picked out a kitten from the crowded basket. 'I know exactly what it is and its just perfect' she held aloft the kitten she picked up, Tabby. 'This one is just perfect. Tabby is just your type of cat; you and he share the same personality.' Tifa didn't notice the glare that the kitten gave her. Vincent shook his head submissively. 'Fine, I'll take the cat.' He said as he handed Tifa the 150 gil. Tifa smiled and handed Tabby over. Vincent strode out of the house, kitten on his shoulder as Tifa shouted, 'Thank you! I hope you two get along! Don't be scared of loving it! Visit again sometime!' 'Look, I can look after one little kitten.' Vincent sighed //Just as long as it is housebroken//  
  
After stopping at Cid's place in Rocket Town, Vincent finally made his way back to his new house in Wutai. He remembered the one time owner of his current house, the many cats that the man had owned before he had moved to the newly built Corel had really worried him, as he thought they would come back. Now, he was the one with a cat. //Well, at least its only one.// Vincent thought. He has never had much of a liking for cats, though he could grow to like having just one.  
  
Vincent placed Tabby on the floor by a little kitten box he had just gone to get from Cid. Looking up, Tabby just stared intently at Vincent, as the raven-haired man considered what to do with him. 'Alright cat,' Vincent knelt down so he was at a lower level. Tabby just mewed, Sephiroth inside him thinking, //huh, he should know cats don't understand. Oh well, I do// 'I certainly hope that you will behave. Cloud and Tifa are coming to visit, and I don't want a dirty house.' At this, Tabby's head perked up, Sephiroth inside really attracted to a prospect of revenge. 'I'm leaving to get some things, so be a good cat and don't do anything that you shouldn't.' And with that, Vincent left.  
  
***  
  
Vincent came back to the house half an hour later. He was greeted by the smell of spilt milk and half eaten food. Standing right in the middle of the mess, in a zone of tidiness, sat Tabby, about to answer a call to nature. Vincent dropped everything that he was holding, grabbed hold of the kitten roughly and was about to throw him out into the garden when his phone, buried in the mess of broken furniture, started to ring. Vincent dropped the kitten and answered the phone. It was Tifa. 'Hey Vincent. I know it has only been a couple of hours, but how's Tabby? Is he coping all right?' 'The cat will be just fine, as soon as I. HEY, don't you DARE do that on my floor!' Tabby looked up to Vincent, having finished his business in the centre of the room. Vincent sighed and went back to Tifa, 'When are you going to be coming? I have some cat created mess to clear up and it may take a while.' 'What did Tabby do? Are you alright?' Tifa asked. 'I'm fine. Just give me about one hour and I'll have everything sorted.' Vincent answered.  
  
***  
  
There came a discreet knock at the door to Vincent's house. Vincent opened the door to let Cloud and Tifa in. Tabby had been sealed in his kitty box so that he could do nothing else to any of Vincent's possessions. Tabby, or the Sephiroth aspect of him anyway, was thinking of different ways that he could fulfil his revenge. //I could just go over and pretend to be a good kitten, curling on his lap, then strike. Or, perhaps that wouldn't be effective enough. I could just launch at him, biting his neck. But his hair might poke me. Oh, the problems of being small.// An idea finally wormed its way into his head. //Ah! I know! I could just go out there and maul his face! So simple, yet effective, and he has no idea who done it except for an agitated house cat!// Tabby started working on scratching his way out of the kitty box.  
  
Cloud and Vincent are deep in conversation, or as much conversation you can have with Vincent. Tifa noticed movement in the area of the kitty box as Tabby scratched his way out. The silver tabby kitten wormed his way out and strutted over. Vincent, noticing Tabby out of the corner of his eye, went over to pick the kitten up and put him back. Tabby obviously didn't want this and bit Vincent. Vincent dropped the kitten and it made its way over to Cloud, a fiery, insane glare burning in his green eyes. Cloud screamed as Tabby leapt up and started clawing up his face. Tifa ran over to try and help him, but received a long scratch down her arm for her efforts. Vincent grabbed the raging kitten in his claw and was attempting to pull it off of Clouds face, where it held fast. Eventually, the kitten came off and Vincent dropped it, where it scampered off out of the open back door. Tifa tended to Cloud, saying that he would probably need to go to the hospital, as some of the scratches looked like they would probably need stitches. Tifa decided to take Cloud to the nearest doctor as Vincent wondered what had gotten into the little kitten. Shrugging it off, he went outside to see if he could find Tabby and bring him back because, after all, Tabby was his kitten.  
  
***  
  
Tabby stood behind a tree, hidden from view as Vincent came out to look for him. //Hahaha! You won't find me that easily!// The Sephiroth side of Tabby shouted in his mind, //I have beaten Cloud! My revenge has been fulfilled! All in the body of this weak little kitten!// Tabby looks around the garden, waiting for Vincent to leave. //If I can defeat Cloud, one of the most powerful people I have known, the one who killed me, that easily in the body of a kitten.I can have revenge on the world.// Vincent had finally gone, thinking that he would probably be able to find the kitten later. Tabby trotted out from behind the tree, feeling a little arrogant. //At last, the world will bent to the might that is Sephiroth!// 


	3. Tabby is HUNGRY!

Chapter 3: Tabby is HUNGRY!  
  
'What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' Vincent intoned as he walked around in circles in his residence. 'You didn't know what would happen, it's not your fault Vincent' Aeris politely said. Everyone has come to Vincent's house as soon as the news spread. Tifa had taken Cloud to hospital and Vincent was a total state. 'Well then foo',' Barett spoke, 'why don't ya put up lost posters, someone is bound to see or pick the thing up.' 'What a great idea Barett!' Aeris squealed delightedly and immediately began work on the posters. Vincent just sat down, pale faced, thinking. //This shouldn't be happening. How could this happen? An insane kitty is on the run and it's all my fault.//  
  
****  
  
Tabby was strutting down the busy road that had just been built that connected Wutai with the main continent. No one who was walking the path took any notice of him. Cats walked around all the time and no one knew that Tabby could be Sephiroth revived.  
  
As Tabby was such a small animal, progress across the water was quite slow, and it was getting dark by the time he alit on the mainland. He made it to the nearest city, the one time Rocket Town, before it got too dark. He was hungry and needed to find something to eat. As Sephiroth, he would have hardly cared that much, but he was a cat, and cats seemed to have an insatiable appetite. He entered the hotel, hoping that he could somehow find some food, but was immediately thrown out. Not used to this, he tried to enter again, with the same results. //Damnit!// Sephiroth in Tabby's mind thought, //I'm HUNGRY!// He started mewing and scratching at the door, but when the door opened, the man standing in the doorway kicked him across the street. 'AND STAY OUT YOU WORTHLESS STRAY CAT!' the man shouted before slamming the door shut. Tabby, shaken, slowly stood up and turned around. He poked his tongue out at the closed doorway and trotted off down the street.  
  
****  
  
'Aww, it's so cuuuuuute!' Pricilla cried and quickly snatched the silver- tabby kitten off the street, 'Can I keep it?' 'Well.' Pricilla's mother spoke, 'if you feed it and look after it, you can keep it' 'Yay!' Pricilla's smile spread from ear to ear. She gathered the kitten close to her and hopped off along the street.  
  
//Grrr, what misfortune!// Sephiroth cried in Tabby's mind //This little girl is going to interfere with my great plans!// Tabby heard a noise coming from the kitchen of the small house. Wondering of its source, he trotted towards the room to investigate. 'Hello Kitty!' Pricilla hopped over to the kitten and picked him off the floor, 'I got you some milk. Come on, drink up!' Tabby just eyed her as she placed him on the table. Looking over to the bowl in front of him, his kitten mind shouted 'FOOD! F-O-O-D!!' and Tabby quickly lapped up the bowl of milk. //Actually, I take back what I last said, this girl isn't so bad after all// Tabby purred as Pricilla watched him finish his milk.  
  
****  
  
Cloud lay on the hospital bed, Tifa beside him as the nurse attempted to stitch up the many cat scratches on his face. 'If you don't stay still, Mr. Strife, I'm afraid that I may have to sedate you.' The nurse calmly spoke whilst Cloud still struggled. At Tifa's touch, Cloud calmed down and the nurse was able to finish off stitching his face and left. 'Tifa,' Cloud wondered, 'where's Aeris?' But Cloud was wondering something else also. That kitten, Tabby or whatever its name was, had had a look in its eyes that Cloud had recognised just before it had attacked. Cloud thought that something weird was going on. He was sure that that look had seemed similar to that of Sephiroth's, just before their final showdown in the Northern Crater. Cloud had no time to ponder this, as another nurse came in holding a slip of paper. 'Here is your hospital bill, Mr. Strife.' 'Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' Cloud's scream could be heard throughout the entire city. 


End file.
